His Work and Nothing More
His Work and Nothing More is a piece written for the 1987 Demo recording that survived until the final stage of the show, though it was later edited somewhat and is usually known as Your Work and Nothing More. Mr Utterson arrives at Jekyll's home to find him a changed man and tries to preventing him from destroying himself through his work, whilst Jekyll ponders if he has truly lost everything but his work. Outside, Sir Danvers Carew and his daughter debate Henry's state of mind, Danvers believing he has nothing of himself left, but that he will pray for the young man's salvation nonetheless. Lyrics UTTERSON This is not the man I knew! There's something deeply troubling you! How long do you plan To hide away here? This increasing isolation Only adds to your frustration And it could endanger your career! JEKYLL John, I don't need you to turn on me as well! More than ever now I need a friend! Can't you see and don't you know I've been through hell? Don't condemn what you don't comprehend! UTTERSON Henry, I'm not questioning your motives here! But is what you're seeking worth the price? You've turned your back on everything you once held dear You're choosing to ignore your friend's advice! You have your work And nothing more! You are possessed What is your demon? You've never been This way before You've lost the fire You built your dream on! There's something strange There's something wrong I see a change It's like when love dies. I who have known You for so long I see the pain in your eyes There was a time You lived your life And no one lived The way that you did! You had a plan You found a wife You saw your world As very few did! You had it all! The overall! You seemed to know Just what to live for! But now it seems You don't at all! You have your work Nothing more! UTTERSON You have your work And nothing more! You are possessed What is your demon? JEKYLL Have I Be- come You've never been This way before You've lost the fire You built your dream on My Work and Nothing More? There's something strange There's something wrong I see a change It's like when love dies. I Know That's Not I who have known you For so long I see the pain In your eyes. What I'm Living For! LISA Father, you know Henry won't just walk away The only way he knows is straight ahead! SIR DANVERS Lisa, you've not heard a single word I've said My fear is he's in over his head! He could lose control and that I dread! There has been talk They say he's gone too far! He's locked himself away in his own world Pursuing this insanity... LISA It is his work! SIR DANVERS It's more than work! He is obsessed! The man is driven! LISA Just give him time! I ask no more! His work's a crime to be forgiven! SIR DANVERS There's something strange Unless I'm blind I see a change Of a bizarre kind! LISA There's not at all! Don't be unkind! The problem's all in your mind! SIR DANVERS He has his work And nothing more! He is obsessed The man is driven! UTTERSON Have you Be- Come JEKYLL Lisa... LISA Just give him time I ask no more! His work's a crime To be forgiven! UTTERSON Your Work and Nothing More? JEKYLL Lisa... SIR DANVERS There's something strange Unless I'm blind I see a change Of a bizarre kind! UTTERSON I Know That's Not JEKYLL Lisa... LISA There's not at all! Don't be unkind The problem's all In your mind! UTTERSON What You're Living For JEKYLL Lisa... LISA Still I pray Every day Henry may Find his way I pray he May find His way SIR DANVERS Dear, I pray Every day Henry may Find his way I pray he May find His way UTTERSON I Pray You May Find Your Way JEKYLL I Pray I May Find My Way I will pray Every day Henry may Find his way I pray He may find I will pray Every day You two may Find your way I pray You may find I Pray You May Find I Pray I May Find His way. Your way. Your way. My way.